Through My Eyes
by dinolove453
Summary: You know, when I booked this trip, I never thought I would A. Get stranded on a desert island, B. Undergo a major personality change or C. Fall in Love. Guess I was surprised. Companion to The Extra One, Eric’s POV, EOC
1. Day 5

Through My Eyes

Summary: You know, when I booked this trip, I never thought I would A. Get stranded on a desert island, B. Undergo a major personality change or C. Fall in Love. Guess I was surprised. Companion to The Extra One, Eric's POV, EOC

**AUTHOR'S NOTE WHICH IS EXTREMEMLY IMPORTANT!**

Ahh! Eric has taken over this story! He has taken over my pen/typing fingers! AHHHHHHHHHHH choke

Just kidding! Eric didn't kill me. This is just his point of view during The Extra One, but only days 5, 9, 10, 11, 14, 16, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 27, 28. Yup. I highly suggest reading The Extra One to realize why these dates have been picked.

It's important to read this story for the sequel, because it shows a lot of Eric's character. It's really an out-of-control character development exercise, but I figured I should let other people in on the fun. :-)

There are also a bunch of scenes that I left out of the Extra One, because they fit more here. There are also scenes of the Extra One left out of here. They just fit better in different stories, so don't be surprised if there are moments you don't recognize, or some of your favorite moments don't show up.

Day 5

Sometimes I slap myself, or pinch myself, or both at the same time. I tell myself that this is all a dream, because that is all it could be. When it is too horrible, I consider myself trapped in a nightmare. When it is too good to be true, the nightmare has become a dream. Therefore, I try to wake up, to escape the horribleness of the nightmare, or to face reality during the good times before it is too late.

However, this is a reality. Crashing onto a desert island was a reality. It happened. I was stranded on an island that no one knew about, with people who I barely even knew. Ah, the thrill.

And for the first five days, it stayed that way. Okay, so I did not _barely_ know the people I shared the camp with. I have known Melissa since I was a little kid, Nathan by extension. I know all these people through the planning for the trip. The only people who I did not know were Jackson, and Meg. These two people would influence me the most out of everyone on the entire trip. And I didn't even know either of them, at all, not really, until Day 5. This was, in my mind, explosion day.

F29DWN

I woke up that morning refreshed and excited for a new day. Today, possibly, rescue would come. If not, then I would just be the lazy bastard I always was. No big deal. Maybe there would be a chance or two for conning people, a chance or two for having some fun. Whatever happened, I'd make today a good day, I thought to myself.

I looked over and saw those two people, Meg and Jackson, talking by the beach. I had a sudden unbearable urge to go and talk with them. I resisted. I walked down the beach in the opposite direction. Why, after all, would I talk to two outsiders? Why would I _want_ to talk to them?

I passed Lex, who was running towards them, still indifferent. After all, if something was going on that was important, I would probably find out. And if not, ah well. It didn't matter. We were leaving this place soon anyway.

I went over to the fire pit, whistling. I was in a more laid-back mood than usual, which for me is saying something. I sat down next to the fire, vaguely wondering whether the others would want me to get more water.

_Well, if they do, that's their problem_, I thought. I wouldn't be their guinea pig. Not this time.

Just as I thought this, I heard someone walking, and then a soft talking. Curious, I walked over and hid behind a tree. I saw Melissa, kneeling before a log, and the camera was facing her. She was talking.

_Woah, she's recording her video diary!_ I thought evilly. Now was the perfect opportunity to dig up some dirt on Melissa.

Finally, something to _do_ around here!

"They're both the same in that way. Meg and Jackson. They don't let anyone in willingly; I can tell that they've both been through some stuff. Maybe not the same kind of stuff, but definitely bad stuff. They both are… quiet. They both think more than they talk, but when you get to know them… they talk. A lot. I think I've gotten to know Meg; she's talking to me more than before, but… I wish I could get to know Jackson. He has a thicker shell than Meg did; the things he went through on the journey here were probably a lot worse. He makes me think. I want to learn more about him. To be frank, I want to be his friend. Maybe even… maybe even more than his friend. After all, he _is_ kind of cute. And I know that I can change him," Melissa sighed, and shut off the camera. She turned around and gasped when she saw me.

"Wow, Melissa, you have a thing for the bad boy! I would never have guessed," I laughed. _Oh, this is good._

"Eric! You listened to my video diary!" Melissa cried

"I only overheard," I said innocently.

"Yeah right! Eric! I can't believe you! _Please_ don't tell him!" Melissa begged.

"What will you give me if I don't tell?" I asked maliciously.

"Anything, _anything_ you want, just please don't tell him!" Melissa pleaded.

"Deal. You can start by lugging that dumb water," I nodded. _Oh, I am loving this._ Melissa glared at me and walked away.

This would be an awesome day.

F29DWN

We were all standing around the campfire. Melissa looked like she was ready to kill me, and I couldn't have been more amused or pleased. Nathan was wearing someone's skirt, much to my amusement. Meg was sitting by the tent, and Jackson, Taylor, Daley, and Lex were all standing around some oysters looking apprehensive and grossed out.

"Someone's got to test them," Lex nodded.

"You sure no one's allergic?" Meg whispered.

I rolled my eyes. Allergies. I was allergic to something, but I didn't remember at the time or cared. Meg was just a worrywart.

"Why are you so… anxious… about that?" Daley turned to her, arms akimbo.

"I just have… a funny feeling… that I'm not alone in the allergy department," Meg murmured, looking away from everyone. Nevertheless, I noticed, briefly, that her eyes flickered to me for a longer time than they did to everyone else. I let it slide, ignoring this small, warning detail.

"Well, there's one way to find out," Jackson yawned. He then downed one of the oysters.

"Well, I'm sticking with Meg," Taylor whined, "I am _not_ eating toxic snot."

"Fun," Meg rolled her eyes. I noticed, briefly, that they were not brown, but not green, but not grey either. More of a combo. I was somewhat taken with those eyes, but mentally slapped myself. I was clearly loosing my mind.

"Now it'll be about an hour before we know it's safe," Lex nodded.

"Or a couple if he's allergic," Meg sighed. I mentally groaned along with the rest of the group. What was with Meg and her allergy fear?

Melissa sighed, and we all dispersed. I watched her walk over to Meg. I didn't really care if she told someone about my blackmailing her, but Meg… Meg seemed like the type of person to take action.

But, as I am plagued with having to do quite a bit of work, at least for me, all spying opportunities were dashed as I left to go do… something.

To be truthful, I had no urge for spying.

F29DWN

After an hour had passed, we all gathered again in the clearing. Jackson looked fine, at the very least. Melissa looked positively grumpy. I heard people follow me, and I saw Meg to my right. She glanced over at me anxiously. I raised my eyebrow in puzzlement, and then shrugged it off.

"How are you feeling, Jackson?" Taylor asked.

"I'm good," Jackson nodded. Meg let out a small, almost inaudible groan that I bet only I could hear.

"Then let's eat!" Lex grinned. We all went in for the oysters, except for Meg. I hadn't even touched one, though (but was about to) when she burst out:

"Okay, um, I still have a huge feeling that it's a bad idea for one of you to eat the oysters," she muttered.

"Well, it wasn't Jackson. I guess all we can do is pray that your feeling isn't accurate," Nathan looked annoyed over at Meg.

"Whatever," she sighed and walked off. Again, I saw her eyes flicker to me, but this time they stayed for a few extra seconds before she took off into the jungle. I shrugged and dug into an oyster, having a funny feeling that someone was watching me with screaming eyes.

F29DWN

I felt like I was going to die. I was exhausted, and my stomach hurt, and I was having trouble breathing. My sides itched like crazy. I didn't want to walk around, or work, or do anything productive. Well, I didn't want to do these things more than I usually do. I felt horrible.

I stumbled over to the plane, and collapsed underneath it. I groaned and clutched my side, closing my eyes tightly, praying that perhaps the pain would go away.

"Hey Eric, want to help me gather some more oysters?" Nathan walked up to me, asking cheerfully.

I groaned, "I don't feel so good."

"Whatever, Eric. Just trying to get out of work again," Nathan sighed, walking away. I gasped and ran towards the ocean. I wretched into the ocean, and then walked back over to my spot.

This could _not_ be good. I was suddenly overcome with the desire to call out for help, but I restrained myself. Whatever was going on would pass… I hoped.

I walked out from underneath the plane and over to the tents. I was going to lie down and try to sleep it off. Maybe that would work.

"Yo! Eric!" I heard a voice call out. It was Meg.

"Over here," I groaned. Meg was certainly not going to be sympathetic… but maybe she would know what was wrong.

"Hey, Eric, can you help me… whoa," Meg gasped, seeing me like this. I was lying down, probably as white as a sheet.

"Are you feeling okay?" she asked.

"Not really," I groaned.

"Well… erm… get some rest," Meg suddenly looked worried and frightful.

"Do you think you know what's wrong with me?" I gasped.

"Not yet," she murmured, then gently touched my arm in comfort and walked off.

I stayed confused until I passed out. I seriously could not breathe.

F29DWN

When I woke up, everyone was sitting around me, looking relieved. I saw Melissa with an Epi-pen in her hand, looking at me with contempt but also extreme relief. Lex was holding a wet cloth, also looking insanely relieved. Everyone else was standing around, sighing.

"Did you just _stab_ me in the leg?" I gasped, looking up at Melissa.

Melissa shrugged, glaring right back at me. Everyone around me was sighing in relief. As Melissa left in a huff, I noticed that Meg was also not there.

"Dude, she just saved you _life_," Jackson raised his eyebrow.

I gaped at him and looked at the direction that Melissa had left in, and sighed. I owed her so much, from both now and other times throughout our lives. I shrugged it off; I would thank her the second I had the strength to stand up.

"You're apparently allergic to shellfish. Turns out Meg was right," Nathan then shrugged.

Everyone left then, except for Jackson, who continued to crouch next to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked nervously, I still felt a little sick and I barely knew the guy, throwing up on him would probably _not_ be good.

"Dude, you need to get a clue," Jackson sighed, shaking his head and getting up, walking away. I watched him go for a second, and then shrugged and rolled over.

_Meg was right…_ I thought back to the events of the day. How Meg seemed to say that someone was allergic to shellfish every time I was near the shellfish, and kept glancing over at me. How did she even…?

I was still staring up at the tent in shock as I tried to piece together this puzzle. Everything was so confusing for me right now.

F29DWN

When I had the strength to get up again, I stumbled down the camp over to Melissa, who was boiling water. I saw Nathan and Meg talking to each other, and for some reason a hot bubble of something rise in my stomach at the sight of them. I shrugged it off for gas (although it did not feel as such.) I came over and sat down next to Melissa.

"Mel, I'm sorry I was such a jerk," I sighed. Melissa shrugged.

"No, I'm serious, I blackmailed you and then you saved my life. I'm going to go lug some water to make it up to you," I sighed, and stood up despite my fatigue.

Melissa smirked at me, "Don't be dumb, I'll lug the water, but you have to promise me you'll stop blackmailing me, _and_ that you'll start doing your share of the work without complaint when you're better," Melissa raised her eyebrows.

"I swear," I raised my hand up in the air on oath.

"Good," Melissa smiled, "now rest."

I nodded and walked over to the plane and sat down, tired. I looked over at where Nathan and Meg were sitting, but Meg was no longer there, Daley was. I became confused and looked around wildly for Meg, and saw her coming towards me. I felt embarrassed at my frantic searching.

"How are you feeling?" she asked me casually.

"Better," I nodded, "Loads better."

"Cool," she smiled at me, and turned to go. I had the unbearable urge to hold her back, and so I did.

"Hey," I nodded, "Thanks."

"For what?" Meg raised an eyebrow.

"I don't really know myself," I laughed, "I just have… never mind. Thanks."

"Sure," Meg shrugged. I grinned at her, and began to wonder why I was grinning like a fool.

2,215 Words


	2. Day 9

Day 9

Four days later I still hadn't accepted the truth. After all, I had been something of a playa back home, and the current situation I was in was not typical of my former mentality. I clung to that former mentality, naturally, until the very last moment. Four days of denial.

Day eight was a hectic day. Everyone got mad at everyone else. I, as always, breathed in the chaos. But something inside of me, a creature buried deep within me, dug frantically and hectically to try to get free and become part of me for good. My normal self heaved against the boundary that the new thing was trying to break through. I went to sleep with the creature trying to escape and my self holding him back with all the power he possessed. It was the beginning of what; I soon found out; would be a war bloodier than ever before.

I went to bed late that night, not in the least bit tired. It was somewhat hard to go to sleep when it felt like something was clawing inside of me.

I had finally nodded off when music gently reached my ears. In an annoyed way, I got up out of my sleeping bag and stumbled outside. I saw that Nathan and Jackson were already out there, groaning and looking around in a confused manner themselves. Daley and Taylor and Melissa were also out, looking around. I noticed that Lex, Abby and Meg were not among us. I watched as a grumpy Nathan pushed a grumpier Jackson forward towards the source of the noise. Reluctantly, I followed suit.

We came up to where the plane was and the camp, and I saw it all decked out like it was supposed to be some sort of dance floor. The music was playing soft and slow, and Abby was standing in the middle in a dress that I knew made every boy in the audience's heart stop. Lex was over in a little corner, DJ-ing the whole affair, and Meg was sitting against the plane, pen in hand, notebook on her lap and her brow furrowed in concentration. I felt the creature inside of me claw more frantically for release.

"Hey everyone," Abby smiled at us all, and my inner self pushed back on the creature and subdued it momentarily.

"Is that my _dress_?" Taylor gasped. She began to go for her, but Jackson and I rushed forward and held her back, for although I loved to watch a good cat fight I don't think anyone was in the mood that morning.

"You guys have done an _awesome_ job since we crashed. And you really are a family. Bad things bring people together, but so do good things. I'm here to let you guys have a happy memory for once," Abby explained, her glittering smile caused my resolution to be even more firm.

Lex restarted the music.

"Well if it's a dance," Nathan grinned. He then began to walk towards Daley.

"Let's dance," Nathan grinned at her and they began dancing. I looked over at Meg, and saw that she had this look of pleasant shock on her face that made the creature claw even more frantically.

Jackson then turned over to Melissa, murmuring, "I'm not too good at this… but…"

"I'll teach you," Melissa smiled up at him whilst assuming the dancing position. Jackson nodded, "Ahh."

I decided to go over to lonesome Abby, who was surprisingly left dance-less. The creature inside of me, however, started to claw so much that my stomach hurt.

"Hey, want to dance?" I asked her casually, trying to subdue the tornado in my stomach.

"Nah, I'm helping Lex," Abby smirked at me. I shrugged. My instincts told me to go to Taylor now, but then the creature clawed so frantically and so menacingly that it broke free of the barrier set out by my inner self. I gasped silently as the creature came free and directed me towards Meg, still writing in her notebook. The creature took entire control of my body, but it no longer was some sort of animal. It was me, except a new, different me.

"Care to set down your notebook for just one second?" I asked cockily, for the old me was still alive and still fighting this, but was in a state of immense shock at the moment.

"Um…sure, I guess," Meg paused, looking immensely shocked and surprised. My old self became angry, for why wouldn't anyone want to dance with me?

"Lighten up," I grinned, however, because the new thing inside of me was surprisingly compassionate towards this fourteen year old girl.

I pulled her gently up into my arms and loosely wrapped an arm around her. I was somewhat nervous, and this was surprising because (to be frank) why should I be nervous?

Well, parts of me answered, because you are now insanely close to this girl, and because-

I cut off my own thoughts and concentrated on dancing. I saw Taylor glare at us from behind, and I couldn't help but smirk. Sometimes, I told Taylor mentally, you can't always get what you want.

I faintly felt Meg move her head on occasion to look up at people and then look down again. I noticed that she was as far from me as possible (which was why I was so sad, I realized) and that she wouldn't talk to me or even chance a peek at me. I felt a giant pang in my heart, and I greatly considered moving her closer to me… but that would have been forward. Not to mention I might have…

_Stop thinking, you little perv,_ I told myself immediately, and then became shocked with myself. Never before have I ever stopped myself from thinking less than chaste thoughts about a girl. And now I was angry at myself for considering the possibility of thinking less than chaste thoughts! In embarrassment I continued dancing.

Why, though? Why was this different? Was I different? Was this new creature, contently purring next to my old self while _he_ was fuming, changing me? What was going on?

I felt Meg's wild and beautiful hair (did I just think her hair was beautiful??) tickled my neck and shoulder, and I felt something like a shiver creep up my spine. She was closer to me now, she had relaxed.

Suddenly, Taylor came up, asking for a dance. I felt a wave of compassion for her, but that new creature suddenly livened up and growled menacingly for me not to switch. My old self had been tossed by this new creature into a corner, and had no say.

"Please?" Taylor begged.

Meg finally looked at me in question, her bright hazel eyes shining with all the candlelight. That did it for me. Despite the fact that her face was twisted into a smirk, I shook my head.

She looked shocked for a moment, and then turned apologetically to Taylor.

"Sorry," she shrugged. Taylor then headed off to Lex and Abby, who were dancing in the corner. I felt bad for a split second, but then stopped. I wanted to dance with Meg. Was that such a crime?

Meg was close to me again, and I was so nervous I was sure I was sweating more than what seemed appropriate. Why was I so _nervous_?

_Because you love her_, the creature finally managed to answer without my old self shoving it to the back.

_I what??_ I thought angrily. Of course I didn't! I barely knew her! Its not like I wanted to kiss her… oh God, I wanted to kiss her so much right now…

_Face it, you love her. Move on from the shock and make a move before it's too late,_ the creature answered, _and don't worry. I'm here to help._

I hesitantly murmured into Meg's ear (in close proximity, thankfully,) "Hey Meg?"

"Yeah?" she answered nervously, immediately, almost in a challenging way, like she knew what I was going to say. I changed my mind, much to the chagrin of the creature.

"Um… never mind," I shook my head, and we continued dancing. I was content, for the moment, with Meg pressed up close to me.

_Its okay_, the creature answered, _we should probably find out before hand whether or not she likes you back. That way we can avoid full-frontal rejection. Of course, that means sneaking around in her things…_

It was at that moment that I dubbed this thing New Eric, and my old self Old Eric. Two halves of me, very much the same, yet very much different.

What I didn't know was that this knight was the start of a giant, Armageddon-esque war within me.

F29DWN

Abby left that night. I was as shocked as the rest when I found out. But I was also shocked, and hurt, that Meg told Abby her secret and didn't tell _me_.

_Well, yeah_, New Eric retorted, _it's not like you're the most trustworthy person in the history of the world._

_True_, I thought, and then continued on towards the camp. I was on a mission. I had to find out whether Meg had feelings for me. I didn't want to be rejected or hurt. I wasn't really in the mood for that.

I dug into the camp stuff, and found her tape. It was right next to Jackson's tape in the middle of some stuff. Nervously, I looked around, grabbed her tape, and grabbed Jackson's tape as well. If she didn't have feelings for me, I would need something to cheer me up and make me laugh. Jackson was my safest bet.

I retreated with the tapes and the camera into a corner in the jungle. Looking around to make sure that no one was with me, I watched them.

I came out of the jungle, fuming, and ready to kill. Or, at the very least, Old Eric was ready to ruin that bitch's life like she broke my heart.

This would become the biggest mistake of my life.

(1, 678 words)


	3. Day 10

Day 10

I awoke with a dull ache in my heart and a fury in my eyes. Confused, I got up slowly and looked around me in sadness. Nathan, Jackson and Lex were all asleep, snoring and sighing. I sighed myself. I was heartbroken.

Meg didn't like me back. She scoffed at me. She thought I was annoying, a jerk-face, clueless, and God knows what else. She wanted me to be with Taylor, but she hated me so much she didn't really care. She didn't know how she felt about dancing with me. She didn't like me as a friend, much less love me. I was alone. I had never been rejected by any girl before.

What's more, she knows _everything_ that is going on. She feigns ignorance so her cover is not blown, but I can see through the disguise. She could have saved me from the oysters. I wasn't just imagining things. It wasn't what I had originally thought (although I had never admitted this to myself) that she had feelings for me and therefore was more worried about me than everyone else. She actually knew that I could die if I ate the oysters, and was too selfish about her secret to fricking tell me. She hated me. She knew everything about me from that weird-ass show, and she hated me. I wanted to scream. I didn't fully understand why the facts hurt so bad that I wanted to kill me. All I knew was that I was in sheer, unbearable pain and it was _her_ fault.

And Jackson's tape, necessary to watch to cheer me up, confirmed everything. She knew everything that had been on his tape. This meant that she had watched some scary show about us before coming. And his stupid tape hadn't even cheered me up. And I knew that Lex had been watching behind me, but I didn't know if I should have grabbed him or let him watch. I let him watch. I didn't show any of my agonizing pain; however, I waited until I was far off.

And now today everyone would know these secrets, apparently. I was excited for Meg to be in pain, as much pain as I was in, hopefully. The dull ache in my heart grew as New Eric sat in a corner, endlessly upset, and Old Eric did a happy dance in triumph.

I got up out of the tent, ready for the showdown.

F29DWN

Lex, the little rat, had ratted me out to Meg. I saw the eye flickering during the first confrontation, and I was upset. I also had been in relatively close proximity to Meg during the whole thing, and my heart rate had sped up accordingly. I could barely breathe when her hair tickled my shoulder. I saw the upset in her eyes when Lex let her know, and I wanted to protect her, hold her… I was going nuts.

I heard a quarrel going on behind the plane and ran up to see what was going on.

"Wait, you think _I _took them?" I heard Lex gasp. I smirked in excitement. Here was the confrontation I had been waiting for. I jumped up behind the group and cried out, "I knew it!" I saw Daley and Nathan there, confronting Lex, who was sitting next to _her._ She gave me a death glare. I smirked back, hiding my troubled soul. Lex ran away.

"You can run but you can't hide!" I laughed at his retreating back.

"Don't tell _anyone_ about this, guys," Daley pleaded to Meg and me. I smirked.

"My lips are sealed," although I knew I was just running off to tell people. I heard their doubtful laments behind me.

F29DWN

I came up with my new allies to the tree where Meg and Lex were hiding.

"Come down from there!" all of us called. Meg looked over to Lex and murmured something. They talked for a bit, and then jumped down from the tree. Meg landed smoothly to her feet, and my breath hitched briefly before I remembered that she hated me, so I hated her.

"Give back the tapes!" someone cried.

"How could you?"

"I just want my tape back!"

"You can run but you can't hide!" I jutted in with a smirk. I heard a soft groan come over from _her_ direction, and guilt embraced my soul.

"Woah! LEAVE HIM _ALONE_!" Meg snapped. She embraced the boy, glaring at me so badly that New Eric got up, shoved Old Eric aside and told me to take charge. But I didn't. Old Eric was still a huge part of me.

Nathan and Daley came up then, muttering, "Yeah!"

"You guys are too much," Daley nodded, pulling Lex into a protective hug.

"I say we have a trial," I nodded, now taking the path of the show.

"Please," Nathan rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"No, a trial's good," Jackson nodded in agreement. I mentally thanked our violent leader.

"Besides, three of us already know there's going to be a trial. And who took the tapes. And some secrets," I smirked over at Meg, challenging her. It had become a contest between me and her, and Old Eric gladly took on the challenge to avenge the pain I felt.

"Leave him _alone_," she growled menacingly, her eyes bearing daggers into my soul.

"According to…" I began, but she cut me off angrily.

"DON'T!!" she screamed.

"It's inevitable," I nodded, my face growing soft again. I saw the way her soul squirmed underneath my torture, and I felt horrible. Well, almost horrible. Guilty was a better word.

"That doesn't mean I like it," she sneered at me in self defense. I knew that I couldn't stop the torture now.

F29DWN

Ah, the trial. One of the most triumphant moments in my life, or at least, one of the most triumphant moments in Old Eric's life. New Eric looked on it with a sneer. Of course, we don't need to go through most of it, but I'll cut to the scene where Meg was under questioning.

"I call to the witness stand," Daley began, "Meg (name omitted.)"

Meg looked insanely shocked, and I smirked again. She was under my torture. It was pure revenge for the pain she had caused me.

_She didn't know she was causing you this pain_, New Eric replied sadly.

_But she did,_ Old Eric sneered.

"Um… okay," she sat down, squirming now. She proceeded to murmur, "I'm telling the truth.

"And what's even more excellent, I'll know if you're lying," I cackled. I was so in my element.

"Ha," she sneered back, but I saw the flicker of intense hatred and pain in her eyes behind the indifference. A huge pain struck my heart and I backed down a bit.

"Meg, we all know you're hiding something. So far, it obviously hasn't hurt the group so none of us questioned it. But now we're starting to see your secret get serious. Now, I know you didn't' take the tapes because you were with me the whole time. But… do you know who _did_ take the tapes?" Daley inquired. She was acting kindly and apologetically towards Meg, whereas I had acted like a giant, sneering jerk. Another pain tore my heart.

"Yeah," Meg continued to squirm in her seat.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Daley asked softly.

"Because of a promise I made to myself. And if you want to find out what it is, don't worry, you're going to," Meg grumbled, glaring at me. More guilt tore through.

"Is the thief Lex?" Daley finally sighed. Here it goes, I thought, the moment of truth.

"Yeah," she muttered. So she did tell the truth. I was flabbergasted. I didn't explode into protests, although the rest of the group did.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Are you in on this?"

"What more do you know?"

"But he took them for a good reason! Not to watch them!" she snarled, finally managing to talk through the anger, "tell them, Lex!"

Lex stood up angrily, "Yeah, I took them! But it was to keep them from _you_, Eric!"

I gasped. This was suddenly _my_ trial.

"Yesterday I saw something I shouldn't have. Eric was watching some tapes, and I came up behind him. I was as bad as Eric, I know. On the tapes were some secrets I shouldn't have known. This is why I took the tapes. And I don't want these secrets to be revealed!" he said, staring at me with a glare.

"You watched them too, over my shoulder no less you little…!" I gasped.

"Eric!" everyone yelled at me. But I was fuming by now.

"Yes, fine, I watched some tapes. But I'm glad I did- I found out some stuff that _scared_ me!" I spat.

"Who is this about?" Nathan asked.

"Jackson," everyone gasped, "and Meg," I smirked. Time to turn the tables again.

More gasps erupted from the group.

"And so it begins," Meg rolled her enchanting eyes at me

. "Don't tell them, Eric," Lex gasped.

"He's going to," she sighed.

"I might as well _try_ to stop him!" Lex cried.

"Don't bother. I tried too- remember Day 6? I can't change fate, and nor can you," Meg sighed. Everyone stared at them in confusion, and I sat back with a smirk.

"Just show my tape- the whole thing, or you'll be confused- and that section of Jackson's," Meg continued, "but bye," and she jumped over the plane, walked across the wing, and jumped off. She was gone in seconds. I gaped at her retreating form, New Eric pushing at me to follow and hold her back. With her, I somehow realized, left any chance I had of ever being with her. Old Eric rejoiced.

"Wait! Meg!" Lex called.

"Um… if Meg says so… go get the tapes, Lex," Melissa whispered. Lex ran and got them. He grudgingly put her tape in the camera.

As it started, I sat back against the plane. Half of me did a triumphant dance.

The other half sobbed.

F29DWN

After the movie, no one hated Meg. I was upset about that. It wasn't fair. I totally got her, and _I _was the one in trouble? It wasn't fair. But that was the worst of my problems: I was lost in the jungle.

I wandered around that dense forest, calling out Melissa's name, trying to find my way. I was lost. I was going to die, out here, in the jungle. And I was _not_ happy about that.

New Eric was even less happy about the prospect of not being able to ever apologize to Meg. A dull ache entered my heart, and I considered just curling up and sleeping, but of course that was a stupid idea. I had to keep on trying to live.

"Where are you going, idiot?" I heard Jackson behind me. Startled, I got up and gaped at him.

"Dude! I found you!" I exclaimed happily.

"Um, I think _I_ found _you_," he retorted.

"Whatever," I shrugged, for it was a mere technicality, "We've got to go back to camp!"

"No, _you've_ got to go back to camp. I'm going to look for the others," Jackson shrugged.

"No, you've got to come back, dude! Okay, look, I'm sorry. It was a mistake to show your tape, alright? I should have read the warning signs. The group needs you."

"No, what the group needs is a good kick in the pants," Jackson snapped, "I'll show you the way back, because you're obviously lost, but then I'm going. And if you see Meg, you can tell her where I am and that I'm asking her to come with."

Jealousy filled my soul, "Why would she want to do that?"

"Oh, I don't know," Jackson snapped, "Maybe because you've ruined her life like you've ruined mine? Jesus, Eric, you need to get some tact. And gumption. But mostly tact," Jackson sighed. We continued through the jungle silently, him allowing his words to marinate in the air.

"Do you _really_ think that by showing her tape you have a chance with her? You idiot," Jackson finally snapped again.

"I… that's not why…" I snarled, "Why would I _ever_ want to be with Meg?" Old Eric took charge, he was (after all) better at the whole fighting thing.

"You idiot, you don't even know your own feelings. Or you do, and you just don't want to parade them around. Whatever. If you want to be with Meg, you know perfectly well that the thing to have done was to watch her tape, and do the mature thing and not show it. She'd be all over you if that's what you had done," Jackson continued, "and now you basically have as much chance of being with her as you have being with Jessica Simpson."

I glared at him briefly, and then continued walking.

"She was smart, you know. You needed a wake up call with those oysters. And just because she didn't parade it around on her tape doesn't mean that she doesn't have feelings for you. Or, I should say, didn't," Jackson continued.

I glared a little bit longer at him and continued walking, trying to ignore the harsh sting of his words.

"Meg isn't like other girls, Eric. She doesn't admire money or hotness or cockiness. She isn't into guys who act like they own the world. She the kind who likes guys who are sincere, kind and loving. She knew you were going to watch the tapes. If you hadn't done anything about it, like I've said, she would be yours right now. She would have know that you didn't do anything, confronted you about it, and when you told her you decided to do the right thing you would probably be making out with her on some log right now. But because you did the stupid, jealous thing, you'll never even be her friend," Jackson concluded.

"_**SHUT UP**_," I screamed at him, "_**JUST SHUT UP**_." I couldn't handle any more of these words.

He shrugged, and we walked on in silence.

F29DWN

When I came, triumphantly, into the tent, everyone gaped at me. Meg wouldn't meet my gaze and more and more I realized how right Jackson's harsh words were.

"Where's Jackson?" they all asked me eagerly.

"No sweat," I shrugged, trying to regain my moment of triumph, "He's… behind me…" but then I saw that Jackson was gone, he had disappeared. "Oh shit."

Melissa then rushed out at Meg's urging. I watched as Meg smiled at her retreating back, looked up at me, and glared. Her piercing gaze caused all my defenses to go down. I was ashamed of myself.

We all went outside and managed to coax Jackson back as the storm continued to rage. When I went inside the small, crowded tent, I curled up in a corner by myself, pain streaking through my heart, and slowly fell asleep.

(2, 495 words)


	4. Day 11

Day 11

I woke up with that familiar ache in my heart. I felt like I was dying. Not only did Meg not have feelings for me, she most definitely hated me now.

I hate being a teenager.

I got up from the tangle of people crowding together in the tent. I looked around to see where Meg was, and I saw that we had been next to each other. A soft jolt went through my heart at the thought of being curled up next to her. A separate jolt went to a different part of my body at another, somewhat less innocent thought.

I groaned loudly and tried to hide what had just happened. If anyone saw, I would be ashamed of myself. Especially if Meg saw. I felt my breath hitch and I tried to stumble out of the crowded tent. I had to stop thinking like this. I didn't have a chance with her now, so I might as well get over her.

I got outside, still in that predicament, and realized we had bigger problems.

F29DWN

The reality of the fact that she absolutely, positively _hated_ me hadn't hit yet, of course. I complained, loudly, in camp during the duration of the situation review. I was extremely annoyed at everything being tossed away in a giant storm. Daley took over in a flash, and that annoyed me as well. Being ruled by Jackson was one thing, but Daley was quite another.

When I made a giant exclamation of how I was so sick of this teamwork thing, they all yelled at me in protest. But, to be frank, I cared less than I cared about anything else. I went off on my own, separate from the group, ready to build my own hut or bungalow or whatever one would call it. I wanted to be alone.

Building was painstaking work. There were many branches and logs that I had to cut down and carry over to my work area, where I would live from now on. I continued to saw, cut, and attempt to string together all of these random materials into a home I could have all to myself. After all, we only had one tent now.

I continued working, and wasn't approached by anyone all day. It was a nice feeling. I liked to be alone. At least, I normally do. But there was one person who I wanted there. She was tall, with long thick brown hair that I could probably loose myself in, and bright hazel eyes that constantly changed color. She wasn't the skinniest girl in the world, but for once I didn't really care about that. She was also ten times smarter than me, but again, I didn't really care for once. But she hated me now. She had barely liked me before, and now she hated me.

Well, I didn't know that for sure yet, of course. Part of my hopeful mind begged that she had forgiven me, like everyone else had. It was that hopeful mind that drove me to ask for her help whilst I dragged a huge log.

"Hey Meg, could you help me with something?"

"No. Right now I can't even stand to look at you, Eric," Meg spat at me, her eyes glaring horribly. She walked away from me, and I clung to the last thread of hope I had left.

"Wait, what's that supposed to mean?" I gasped, pleading for her to take it back.

"I hate you, Eric! I kept that secret for a _reason!_ Now everyone's asking me for advice, and I have to be the level-headed one, and… things just don't feel the same! You're such a _jerk_! And to think, I might have actually _liked_ you," she roared, and before I could realize what she meant she was gone, and I realized that my mistake was bigger than I could have imagined.

F29DWN

She did like me. She just didn't say it on her video diary. I was _so fricking stupid._ I could have her, I could have had her, and I could be with her right now if I wasn't such a jealous pig. I ruined everything. I was completely, devotedly in love with her, and I had ruined any chances I had with her. It was all over.

Desperately, I tried to save everything one last time.

"Listen, Meg," I walked up to her, tender in my voice and movements, trying to salvage everything I had.

"I don't want to see you right now," she growled at me, not even looking at me, and walked away from my private area. I desperately followed her, this wasn't going well.

"Meg, listen! I'm really sorry, alright? I am a jerk!" I called after her, pleading. She, in an amazing turn of events, turned around and kissed me softly.

Just kidding. That's what I wish had happened. Instead, she turned around to me and snapped, "Obviously. And I don't' give jerks the time of day." She then continued to walk away from me.

"Meg!" I tried again, "I made a mistake, okay?" I was so hurt and so desperate I was pathetic.

"No. You hurt me, Eric. And frankly, I don't want to see your face or hear your voice ever again, because that hurts too much too," she snarled menacingly. She continued to walk away from me, and I, in complete desperation, followed her through the dense jungle. I didn't have enough vocal power to call out her name, and soon I lost her.

Both then and forever.

F29DWN

After my shelter was destroyed, Lex showed us his magical plants and I was forced to return to camp, I attempted to confront Meg again, but this time without approaching her.

I went into the tent where we all were crowding now, and sat down to write a small note. I had a piece of paper to write on, and a pen.

_Dear Meg, _

_Please forgive me for being a jerk. I don't know why I did the things I did. What I should have done was not show anyone the tape and accept the whole thing, but I didn't. I was an idiot. If you forgive me I'll do whatever you wish, you realize. I love you, Meg, even if you don't realize it, I'll do anything for you. _

_Love,_

_Eric_

I took the piece of paper, tore it up, crumpled it, and threw it into the ocean.

(1,077 Words


End file.
